


The sweetness of you

by BarricadeKitten (Dominatrix)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute French boyfriends being cute, Domestic, Enjolras is tiny, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Orange juice - Freeform, Seriously this is incredible your teeth will rot, Showers, so domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/BarricadeKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is soaked with orange juice, Enjolras is a tiny golden dandelion and it is all very cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sweetness of you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore.  
> Usually I'm headcanoning Enjolras as really tall and slim and R more of a average size and stocky build, but tonight I was in the mood for tiny!Enjolras. There are so many things you could do with that dynamic. Might come up again at some point. (Who am I kidding, it totally will.)  
> Love, Liz x

Enjolras was cranky when he peeled himself from the cocooning comfort of the blankets around him, only to be instantly attacked by the vicious cold. Obviously, Grantaire would argue that Enjolras was always cranky in the mornings – which was totally inaccurate, his boyfriend was a lying liar who lied for voicing that thought.

Okay, so maybe Enjolras was grumpy after waking up. But there was this one day a week where his personal heating furnace aka boyfriend had to get up first because of some triviality like class, leaving Enjolras behind to freeze. (He was 5'3'' and had bad circulation, okay? He was not meant for being away from a source of heat.)

Enjolras huffed as he padded to the bedroom, hair standing in all directions, giving him the look of a tiny golden dandelion. An angry one. Thankfully, R had left enough hot water so Enjolras could step under the stream directly, giving a content sound when the hot pressure hit his back with force.

The peace didn't last long. The glass door was ripped open and a very distressed and also very naked Grantaire crowded in beside Enjolras.

„Move. I have to leave soon.“ Enjolras reluctantly made way – not that he had a real choice to begin with, his boyfriend was a force of nature when he chose to be (and also he happened to be five inches taller than Enjolras, which helped).

He didn't bother hiding his disapproving face though. Not that he minded being in the shower with Grantaire, some truly magical and wicked things had happened here, some of which Enjolras still hadn't quite figured the physics out.

„I know for a fact that you already showered, I heard the water running. Wait, why are you all sticky and smelling fruity and...“

R reached around his boyfriend to grab something and heaved a sigh. „Had a craving for orange juice. Shook the bottle. Wasn't closed properly.“

Enjolras pursed his lips in sympathy and pried the solid bar of shampoo from R's hands. „Oh dear. Come. Let me wash your hair for you.“

Grantaire ducked under the water spray to properly wet his messy curls. He made a noise very close to a purr when Enjolras ran the bar through his hair before working the lather in with his delicate fingers, scent of cinnamon and clove filling the steamy air instantly. „If I had known you'd wash my hair for me when I spill juice all over myself...“

Enjolras chuckled and tried to throw R a stern look at the same time. „If you start doing it on purpose I'll tell Ferre you were playing with food again.“

Grantaire's face instantly went empty and distant, his mind clearly going back to the Great Gummybear Debacle of 2012. They didn't talk about that, ever.

„You wouldn't dare“ he hissed, but Enjolras did not let himself be intimidated by the broad shoulders of the other man (as much as he loved them). He had seen that man drool on a pillow in his sleep and coo at baby ducklings for God's sake. He would not give in.

„Just watch me“ he said, both seduction and threat obvious in his voice, a combination which always made R's knees go weak. Their foreheads were almost close enough for touching now, R's hands sliding low on Enjolras' waist.

„Dictator“ he mumbled softly, and flinched when Enjolras tugged at his hair playfully, effectively breaking the moment. „Ouch!“

The blonde just smiled and planted a tiny kiss on the tip of his boyfriend's nose. „I love you“ he mumbled, running his hands over R's shoulders and then to the front, softly carding through his dark chest hair.

„Hmmm...I love you too. But I really, really have to go now.“

Enjolras hummed his consent but didn't move one bit, still fitting himself against R's body for comfort. „Enj, really. I probably have to re-do my liner all over again.“

Enjolras lifted his head from the space between Grantaire's neck and shoulder to look up into his face. True enough, his eyeliner was smudged and ran down his stubble-dusted cheeks quite dramatically. „You look like a raccoon. A really adorable and sexy raccoon though.“

Grantaire laughed and kissed Enjolras on the mouth shortly, closed lips, not even a hint of tongue. That way, he didn't tempt himself to just say screw the lecture, have amazing lazy shower sex with your hot mess of a boyfriend instead. (Yes, that had happened before. Multiple times. Always worth it.)

Enjolras let Grantaire get out of the shower with a pout on his lips, and after he had stolen a last kiss. „See you tonight, love“ he called out when the only half-dressed, still-dripping Grantaire nearly ran out of their shared flat, eyeliner pen in the back pocket of his skinny jeans, yanking his shirt over his head while stuffing his face with a piece of toast.

„Yea, love you“ came the slightly toast-and-shirt-muffled reply, but it made Enjolras smile all the same. Maybe that morning wasn't so bad after all.

(Also, thinking about it, he might have been the one who hadn't closed the bottle of orange juice properly.)

 


End file.
